Airi Kirara/Image Gallery
Images for Airi Kirara. Photos And Screenshots Airi's happy.jpg|Airi. Airi's wondering.jpg|Airi's wondering. Little Airi sleeping.jpg|Little Airi sleeping. Little Airi.jpg|Airi as a little kid. Airi helping Ruby.jpg|Airi saves Ruby. Airi enjoys cooking.jpg|Airi enjoys cooking. Human Ruby in the anime.jpg|Airi reacting to Ruby transforming into a human. Airi meeting the jewelpets for the first time.jpg|Airi seeing Labra, Larimar and Luna. (JP Magical Change Poster).jpg|Airi in the Key Visual art. Airi and the human form jewelpets.jpg|Airi and the jewelpets in their Human forms. Airi's tired.jpg|Airi's tired. Airi's thinking.jpg|Airi thinking like angry. Airi & Sakutaro.jpg|Airi walking to home with Sakutaro, her brother. Airi & Human Luna as detectives.jpg|Airi and Luna as detectives. Airi's evil laugh.jpg|Something's up with Airi... Airi's happy 1.jpg|Airi looking at Larima catching up on Ruby. Airi's happy 2.jpg|Airi's talking. Human Larimar & Airi Singing.jpg|Airi and Larima singing. Airi's wondering 1.jpg|Frightened Airi as a boxer. Airi's not amused.jpg|Airi isn't amused. Laura & Airi.jpg|Airi & Laura. Airi's not amused 1.jpg|Airi isn't amused. Airi's arm crossed.jpg|Airi. Airi's happy 3.jpg|Airi, Ruby & Labra. Airi's happy 4.jpg|Airi's happy. Airi's happy 5.jpg|Airi and her cellphone. Airi's worried.jpg|Airi's disturbed. Airi and the human form jewelpets 1.jpg|Airi as shown in the opening sequence. Airi & Ruby.jpg|it's happening again... Airi & Ruby 1.jpg|Airi, Ruby and the melonpans. Airi & Ruby 2.jpg|Airi, Ruby and the melonpans. 2 Airi & Ruby 4.jpg|They're still going... Airi dancing to the Melonpan Carnival.jpg|Airi dancing to the melonpan carnival. Airis, Airis everywhere!.jpg|Too many Airis... Airi, Larimar & Ruby.jpg|Airi, Larima & Ruby. Airi's confused.jpg|Airi. Airi wearing a helmet.jpg|Airi wearing an thinking helmet. Airi & Laura as little kids.jpg|Airi and Laura when they were little kids. Laura & Airi as little kids.jpg|Airi pointing at Laura. Little Airi 1.jpg|Little Airi. Little Airi meeting ruby.jpg|Ruby can't take much of a exaggerated hug. Ruby is in serious trouble.jpg|Ruby is to blamed. Sleepy Airi.jpg|Sleepy Airi. You don't need to sleep all the time, Ruby.jpg|Airi looks at Ruby sleeping. Airi and the jewelpets 1.jpg|Airi and the jewelpets. Airi and the jewelpets.jpg|Airi and the Jewelpets. 2 Airi's shocked.jpg|Airi cannot believe what she was looking... Airi and the jewelpets are shocked.jpg|Airi and the jewelpets are shocked (Except Angela). Airi talking.jpg|Airi. Airi and Angela.jpg|Airi seems to adore Angela. Keep Digging The Hole.jpg|Airi and her friends digging the hole. Tired of Digging The Hole.jpg|They are tired of digging the hole. Did they just referenced the Nintendo DS.jpg|Little Airi & Laura talking with Sakutaro. (Can you spot what Sakutaro is using?) Airi's happy 7.jpg|Airi. Airi cooking.jpg|Airi as a cooker. Airi's Suprised.jpg|Airi is suprised. Airi's Exaggerated Happiness.jpg|Airi's exagerrated happiness. Airi makes Larima jealous.jpg|Airi & Larima. Airi & Sakutaro's Shocked.jpg|Airi & Sakutaro are shocked! That's one huge dinner for Airi.jpg|That's one huge dinner for Airi! Airi and the jewelpets 2.jpg|Ruby hugging Airi's leg. Airi eats an melonpan 2.jpg|Airi eating one of melonpans. Airi's happy 8.jpg|Airi. Airi's tired 1.jpg|Airi feels tired. Airi's shocked 1.jpg|Airi cannot believe it! Airi's ready.jpg|Airi. Airi & Human Ruby at the boat.jpg|Airi and Ruby (In her human form) talking about the boat. Airi's amazed.jpg|Airi is amazed. Airi's Wondering 2.jpg|Airi is wondering. Airi talking 1.jpg|Airi in bikini. Airi and the jewelpets 3.jpg|Airi and the jewelpets. (Full Picture) Airi's happy 9.jpg|Happy Airi. Airi's worried 1.jpg|Airi is worried. Airi's happy 12.jpg|Airi and her magical pendant. Airi, Ruby & Larimar.jpg|Airi, Ruby and Larimar are shocked. Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Airi is not amused. Airi during the gymnastic.jpg|Airi during the gymnastic recorded. Airi's not amused 3.jpg|Airi is not amused. Airi got a fish.jpg|Airi got a fish. Airi eating a fish.jpg|Airi eating a fish. Airi's joyful.jpg|Airi is full of joy. Airi, Ruby & Labra 2.jpg|Airi, Ruby & Labra. Airi cooking 1.jpg|Airi as shown cooking. Airi and the jewelpets 7.jpg|Airi looking at Sapphie. Airi, Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Airi, Ruby & Labra. Airi playing at the sea 1.jpg|Airi playing with Ruby. Airi playing at the sea.jpg|Airi playing with Ruby. 2 That's some crazy storm out there.jpg|Airi and the others in trouble. Airi's happy 14.jpg|Airi, Luna, Ruby & Labra. Airi's happy 15.jpg|Airi's happiness. Airi's tired 2.jpg|Airi rubbing her eye. Airi looking at the delivery man.jpg|Airi looks at the delivery man. Airi's happy 16.jpg|Airi. Airi & Human Sango.jpg|Airi and Sango in her human form. Airi's nervous.jpg|Airi in the bed. Airi feels sick.jpg|Airi feels sick. Airi hugs Human Ruby.jpg|Airi hugs Ruby in her human form. Airi & Larimar.jpg|Airi & Larimar. Airi & Larimar 1.jpg|Airi & Larimar. 2 未命名25.png|Airi, Sakutaro, and Laura as spies. Airi and her phone.jpg|Airi and her phone. Airi's asleep.jpg|Airi sleeping. Airi holding an skeleton.jpg|Airi holding an skeleton. Airi's shocked 3.jpg|Airi. Airi's happy 18.jpg|Airi. Airi's tears.jpg|Airi's tears. Airi's happy 19.jpg|Airi reading. Airi and her Ruby Mark.jpg|Airi. Are you serius, Luna!.jpg|Airi scrubbing her nose. Airi while reading the mail card.jpg|Airi's reaction after she reads the card. Airi's happy 24.jpg|Airi looking down on her stamp she made. qqq.png|Airi & Sapphie. Airi's wink.jpg|Airi as a witch during halloween. Airi's tired 3.jpg|Airi. Airi's magical stone pendant shines 1.jpg|Magical stone pendant shines. Airi's happy 26.jpg|Airi. Airi as a magical girl.jpg|Airi wearing the same outfit as Rinko's. Airi as a magical girl 1.jpg|Airi as a magical girl. Airi as a boxing fighter.jpg|Airi as a boxing fighter. Airi takes a bath with clothes on.jpg|Airi taking a bath even with her magical suit on. Airi's embarassed 1.jpg|How embarassing... Airi's not amused 5.jpg|Airi gets ticked at Ruby. Airi winks.jpg|Airi winks. Magical Girl Airi.png|Magical Girl Airi. Magical Girl Airi 2.png|Magical Girl Airi 2 Airi's nervous 1.jpg|Airi's nervous. Airi running away.jpg|Airi runs away. Airi & Laura.jpg|Airi & Laura. Airi's afraid.jpg|Airi feels afraid. Airi and it's friends.jpg|Airi and her friends. Airi looking at the cards.jpg|Airi looking at the cards. Airi having a lunch.jpg|Airi having a lunch with the jewelpets. Airi's wondering 3.jpg|Airi. Airi's wondering 4.jpg|Airi. Airi & Luea.jpg|Airi & Luea. Airi's irritaded.jpg|Irritated Airi. Airi thinks about foods.jpg|Airi thinks about foods. Airi's cooking.jpg|Airi. Airi's surprised 2.jpg|Airi is surprised. Airi's studying.jpg|Airi studying. Airi's disturbed.jpg|Airi feels disturbed. Airi & Human Labra.jpg|Airi and Labra in her human form. Airi's ticked-off.jpg|Airi looks ticked-off. Airi's not amused 6.jpg|Airi. JPMC 35 9.jpg|Ruby Larimar Labra and Airi. Airi and Ruby.jpg|Airi & Ruby. Airi and Laura are way too admired.jpg|Airi & Laura are too surprised. Airi's tears 2.jpg|Airi's tears. Airi's happy 28.jpg|Airi. magimagical4.png|Airi and Laura are speechless. Airi PNG.png|Airi's Anime Render 59fec87f.jpg|Airi watching Labra play with her pet banana. Apron Of Magic Cards Airi & Ruby's forms card.jpg|Airi & Ruby Card. Maid Airi-Chan.jpg|Maid Airi Card. o0460066813630516491.png|Idol Airi Card. o0245036013780781477.png|Kimono Airi Card. C8NqBw1UIAQIRf4.png|Wedding Gown Airi Card. Misc. tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o5_400.jpg|Airi duel portal card. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery